youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Worry Me
Worry Me is the 11th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Talk like a (stunna) Move like a (player) And get it like a (hustler) You gotta walk like a (soldier) Talk like a (stunna) Move like a (player) And get it like a (hustler) Because I won't let y'all worry me I got something chrome that I carry with me It's young weezy wee y'all ain't scaring me I'm the seventeen don till they bury me 1 Eh, it go whoa oh me oh my ay ay I'm h-o-t-b-o-y ay ay I'm so fly I'm the birdman jaya Stunting in the gray uh Shortie play your player Slick clean hey ya Fifteen riding with me spray ya You don't want no drama with me play fa Keep low or it's murda she wrote pussy nigga I gotta keep it cooking cuz the streets still hot for a shooking Plus my late pops still looking Bust my tray quick if ya hate the pimp Think it's all big fish I don ate the shrimp Roll out with the hood cuz I'm so damn street I rep hollygrove and hollygrove rep me And that's how weezy wee be And y'all gon r-e-s-p-e-c-t me Hook 2 I'm riding and I'm dolo on my way to the stizzo Knowing on my waist is the sizzo Wheezy so hot glock ten and a pistol Big rims with the tires thin as a pencil Mami want me cuz I got pimping potential I stick to my mental Don't make me stick my fifth to your temple Forget I'm getting rich for a cent Bitch I'm coming get you for my baby mama's rent I will flip you 90 on the highway seeing what the whip do Cops get behind me they want see the whip too S-q professor c-m-b alumni Everybody else fails except the young guy Don't worry bout weezy for real nigga I done mine Got the biggest nuts up in here nigga I swung mine The streets taught me never to fear nigga I run mine I can't lose cuz I won mine Now run yourself Hook 3 I got five drinks with me And there be four chunks of dro up in my lung pipe Three guns Two bitches And all I need is one knife And I bet you don't like C'mon we only get one life And if it's done right Freak a nigga might wife her You know s-q galore low chop three striper I'm just trying to keep paper Please, don't be a hater cuz he'll take ya weeze Don't be a major cuz he greater Cheese gon feed nate Brother it's keys or emceeing And I'm a c-o-a cuz I can move yay Like you never thought hard or soft like a duck And y'all don't starve me That shit could be bad for your heartbeat Cash'll get you snatched in a heartbeat Mash in a mad dash in a cadillac with the alligator dashboard Damn whore Yeah I know Hook